ZONA DE RIESGO
by LindsayWest
Summary: Bastó solo un secuestro para que el síndrome de Estocolmo hiciera presa los sentimientos de Tori, enamorada de su captora y peligrosa delincuente, se ve obligada a decidir entre su organizada vida, o la chica que ha robado su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente y apreciado público lector que está leyendo esto, les traigo ésta nueva historia en AU que estuvo en el baúl de mi memoria por un tiempo hasta que decidió ver la luz, espero que les guste… pero espero que primero la lean :v Y si les gusta, me dejen un _review_ por ahí, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

Dedico ésta historia a una escritora de** FanFiction** que quiero montones y que es una amiga entrañable, seguramente la han leído, ella es _**ABlaker**_, autora de una obra maestra como _"100 Días con ella";_ te quiero mucho Caritas de Limón : - )

_Vic__**ToR**__ious_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**ZONA DE RIESGO**

**CHAPTER 1.**

-¡Entra!

El sonido seco de la puerta cerrándose con violencia hizo que la morena diera un respingo hacia atrás, asustada por la intromisión sin ser anunciada.

-¡Y más vale que mantengas tus manos donde deben estar! – Escuchó gritar de nuevo a su padre - ¡Sinjin! No le quites la mirada de encima a ésta… delincuente.

-¡No señor!

Tori miró por la ventana de la patrulla y vio a su padre dirigirse de nuevo a la cabaña que acababan de interceptar momentos antes, en medio de un desierto apenas rodeado de grotesca maleza. Observó al delgado muchacho vestido de oficial que aguardaba recargado contra la patrulla, intentando meter sus enormes auriculares en el pequeño bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego sus ojos vagaron hacia la persona que casi había sido arrastrada al interior del vehículo, y empujada con saña hasta el fondo. La miró solo un segundo antes de volver de nuevo su vista al frente.

Sintió los movimientos del auto cuando su acompañante se acomodó en el centro del largo asiento trasero y enseguida percibió que la estaba mirando. Con cierto temor bajó su mirada hasta llevarla al espejo retrovisor, su nerviosismo quedó congelado unos segundos cuando sus ojos se toparon con una fría mirada azul que la atravesaba.

-Hola Tori – Dijo la chica de atrás y la latina apartó rápido la vista para mirar al frente - Apuesto que es tu primera redada fuera de la Academia – Insistió la muchacha de los ojos azules.

-No tengo permitido conversar con los criminales.

La otra respondió con toda calma - No soy una criminal.

-Sí, eso parece – Dijo la morena con sarcasmo.

-Es sólo por la ubicación de nuestras posiciones, me juzgas por dónde estoy sentada ahora, si intercambiáramos nuestros lugares ¿te convertirías en una criminal y yo en inocente?

-¿Y por qué tendría qué pasar eso?

-No lo sé, sólo pregunto, porque parece que tienes muy bien aprendido a diferenciar a las personas buenas de las malas.

-Trabajo para eso.

-No, apenas eres una aprendiz – La castaña arrugó las cejas y volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor. - Porque escuché a tu padre decirlo allá dentro, que venía con su hija recién ingresada a la Academia, Tori, y no hay otra chica aparte de mí aquí, excepto tú… bueno, y la de allá de afuera - Dijo refiriéndose a Sinjin. La chica de adelante no respondió, se limitó a guardar silencio - Hace calor aquí. ¿Acaso tendrás un poco de agua que puedas ofrecerme?

¿Me estás calando? ¿Crees que por ser aprendiz de policía seré tan estúpida como para bajarme del auto, abrir la puerta y darte agua sólo para que en esa escapes?

La de atrás esbozó una leve sonrisa – Estoy esposada.

-En eso debiste pensar antes de convertirte en una ladrona.

-Tienes razón – Respondió la joven del asiento trasero – Por haber faltado a la patria no merezco la misericordia de una buena ciudadana norteamericana – Y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sólo así la morena de adelante se atrevió a volver a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor. Observó el cuello expuesto, pálido y con unas marcas rojas alrededor, producto de la forma en la que había sido atrapada, arrastrada o empujada dentro del auto.

El mentón se le veía bien, bajo unos labios delgados y muy rosados, una fina nariz puntiaguda antes de subir a unos párpados adornados por largas pestañas y unas peculiares cejas pobladas más arriba. La frente descubierta con la negra cabellera cayendo a los hombros, a simple vista, parecía una chica inocente y muy atractiva, el término de criminal no le quedaba muy bien a su aspecto físico, pero eso era, una criminal.

Tori tragó saliva y asomó de nuevo hacia la cabaña, minutos antes su padre le había informado que por fin habían dado con el paradero de un grupo de criminales que habían robado un banco de financiamiento militar y armamento de guerra pesado, los habían perseguido por meses y finalmente alguien los había descubierto, pero lo único que encontraron al llegar al sitio señalado, fue a una chica que al parecer, apenas pasaba la mayoría de edad, no sería incluso mayor que Tori.

La morena supuso que el grupo de criminales la habían usado para huir, porque enseguida el pequeño grupo de patrullas policiacas que comandaba su padre salieron disparados hacia el desierto detrás, persiguiendo al resto de los delincuentes. Pero Tori se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo una chica como la que estaba ahora descansando la cabeza sobre la puerta de la patrulla entre ese grupo de peligrosos delincuentes, robar un banco que pertenece al cuerpo militar y sobre todo, hurtar todo ese armamento que tanto preocupaba al sistema policiaco, no era una tarea sencilla, constaba de experiencia y conocimiento, ¿qué podría hacer una chica de apenas 18 años para afectar a toda una vigilancia tan fuertemente equipada?

Por supuesto, había cosas que no le platicaba su padre, y ella creía todo lo que él le contaba, porque se trataba de David Vega, un respetado y galardonado inspector de la policía, a quien Tori tenía mucho respeto, tanto como padre, como policía.

Miró sus manos, antes de que la voz de su compañera de atrás volviera a escucharse.

-¿Cómo pueden confiar en la palabra de una chica cuando asustada, les pasa una información falsa? Son policías, se supone que deberían ser astutos.

-¿De qué hablas? – La morena había girado su cabeza prestando ahora toda la atención.

-¿En serio creen que iba a decirles la verdad? Ellos preguntaron si alguien más había estado conmigo en la cabaña antes de que entraran, no respondí, sólo dudé unos segundos que calificaron como nervios y dieron por sentado que sí, que quería omitirles información y proteger al resto de la pandilla. Un titubeo de labios y enseguida todos los compañeros de tu padre salieron rumbo al desierto. ¿De verdad no se pusieron a pensar que pude solo haber estado actuando para despistarlos?

-¿Hiciste eso? – Preguntó asustada la morena colocando sus manos sobre la malla de hierro que dividía el asiento de atrás con el de adelante - ¿Los engañaste?

-No es mi culpa que hayan sido tan descuidados.

-Oh por DIOS…

-¿Y creían que yo no iba a tener tiempo de huir cuando ellos llegaron? ¿Cómo saben que quien dio el aviso no era uno de los nuestros y solo fue para despistarlos más? – La castaña tenía la boca abierta – Deberías asomarte bajo el suelo del coche, no vaya a ser que haya agujeros debajo o una bomba a punto de explotar.

El instinto de la chica la hizo girar su cara y dedicarse a inspeccionar el auto, en ese momento la muchacha de atrás abrió con cuidado la puerta trasera y con un movimiento casi marcial desarmó al despistado joven de afuera y apuntó con el arma a la asustada chica de adentro.

-Seré cortés contigo aunque no me hayas ofrecido agua para beber, sal del auto con las manos arriba.

La morena no tuvo de otra que obedecer, al salir vio a su compañero de la Academia inconsciente en el suelo, con la nariz sangrándole, luego fijó la vista en la chica que le apuntaba con el arma y sintió que sus pies trastabillaron, la del cabello negro no perdió tiempo y con la misma agilidad que había empleado para salir de la patrulla, giró el cuerpo de Tori contra el carro y le colocó las esposas, la delgada joven sintió el frío aliento de la más alta golpear en su nuca y los vellos de la piel se le erizaron de punta a punta.

-Entra – Le señaló ésta abriendo la puerta que hace un momento había forzado – A la menor provocación dispararé y volarán los sesos de esa linda cabecita.

Todo lo que Tori había pensado sobre la posible inocencia de la chica se disipó, armó una breve historia sobre que la hayan secuestrado sólo para utilizarla, pero ahora, viéndola actuar de esa manera, Tori se maldijo así misma por ser tan estúpida y pensar por un momento que quizá ella no tenía nada qué ver con la peligrosa pandilla de asaltantes que buscaban.

Entró con cuidado al coche y la muchacha de afuera cerró fuerte la puerta, trabándola, enseguida corrió hacia el asiento del piloto y encendió el vehículo, pisó el acelerador y arrancó la patrulla ante los gritos apenas audibles de la muchacha aprendiz de policía que golpeteaba contra la ventana.

-¡Papáaaa!

El americano con cara de islámico Beckett Oliver se asomó por la ventana - ¿Qué sucede Beck?

-La patrulla se está marchando… ¿Tori estará al volante?

-¿Qué?

Los tres hombres salieron de prisa al campo, pero ya el vehículo llevaba una buena distancia de camino, Beck se abalanzó sobre el todavía inconsciente muchacho de los auriculares y lo sujetó del cuello.

-¡Sinjin! ¡Estúpido, se te ha escapado!

David Vega cogió su radio y comenzó a monitorear, la chica de los ojos azules tomó el de la patrulla y respondió.

-Sargento Primera Jadelyn West al otro lado.

-¡Más vale que te detengas cucaracha contaminada! ¡No avances un solo paso más!

-Lo siento, no recibo órdenes de americanos. Creo que te llevará otros ocho meses dar con el paradero de alguno de nosotros Comandante Vega, conmigo particularmente, oh, pero tengo a tu hija, entonces quizá te mueva a encontrarme antes, ¿siete meses y medio tal vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que vuelva a escapar o de que muera tu hija?

-¡Maldita hija de perra! ¡Más vale que regreses ahora!

La muchacha enredó el cable del radio en su mano y de un tirón lo rompió, perdiendo todo contacto con los policías enfurecidos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Gritó la chica horrorizada de atrás – ¡Necesito tener noticias de mi padre!

-Es una lástima. Por cierto, no me presenté antes, soy Jadelyn August West, mejor conocida simplemente como Jade West, es un honor señorita aprendiz de policía – Y sonrió - ¿Qué se siente estar sentada del otro lado ahora? – Se burló, sin apartar la vista del camino árido de enfrente - ¿Ahora eso te convierte en una criminal? ¿Ya soy inocente?

El vehículo salió de entre el campo desértico para tomar la carretera. La muchacha hurgaba cada rincón al alcance del vehículo.

-¿Tu celular? – Preguntó mostrando un lujoso aparato en color rosa - ¿Me lo prestas? Llamaré a un amigo, te pagaré luego el crédito gastado.

Marcó una serie de números a la que no respondieron de inmediato, luego de dos intentos más al fin alguien le atendió – Robbie, ¿dónde te metes? Te marqué código rojo y ni así atendiste. Necesito que me tengas listo el vehículo equipado de todo a todo, como tú sabes... – El chico al otro lado parecía discutirle algo – No me importa lo que estabas haciendo, quiero lo que te he pedido en el 2/4… No, Robbie, sólo tienes quince minutos, deja eso por ahora, no es importante, ¿está Cletch operando…? Ya, dile que tenga el AK+ listo… - luego murmuró algunas cosas más en un idioma que Tori no entendió, o quizá dedujo que se trataba de más claves, trataba de poner atención pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, no lograba descifrar un ápice de la conversación – Bien, allá te veo. Tsao. – Su mirada se dirigió a Tori por el espejo retrovisor, los azules ojos estaban brillantes, al contrario de los marrones traseros que casi se volvían cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas - Ya no necesitas esto ¿verdad? Te compraremos otro cuando estemos a salvo y le hables a tu mamita.

Tomó el celular con su mano derecha y lo azotó fuertemente contra el tablero del coche, dejándolo inservible – Mira – Dijo mostrándole las partes del mismo – No era como lo anunciaron en la tele – Acto seguido sacó la mano y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia un lado de la carretera y luego pisó el acelerador para ir más rápido. Tori mugió un gritito ahogado.

-Uff, qué lujo – Resopló la joven al volante cuando encontró el arma de Tori dentro de la guantera - ¿Es tuya? Es pequeña pero mortal. Funciona – Terminó guardándola entre su ropa, entonces giró el vehículo en U y se internó de nuevo en la árida terracería a uno de los lados. Los ojos de Tori casi se salían de su órbita.

**XXX**

-¡¿Cómo fregados fue a pasar esto?! – Los cuatro oficiales entraron de súbito a la oficina de agentes más tarde, furiosos.

-Sinjin, te dije que no le quitaras la vista de encima.

-Lo sé padre pero es que…

-¡Es que eres un idiota! No sé porqué te llevo conmigo si no haces más que arruinar las cosas. ¡Y no me llames padre! Soy tu oficial.

-¡Sí, oficial!

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? – Preguntó el joven de piel morena y cabello azabache.

-Lo que se debe hacer, encontrar a Tori y castigar a esos miserables – Respondió el corpulento policía más alto, dando un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado a la mesa que sostenía un mapa de la ciudad abierto – No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados.

-No es por ser negativo Comandante Vega, pero eso no será nada fácil, no lo ha sido dar con ellos en todo éste tiempo, no lo será ahora.

-¡No me importa Oliver! Lo que quiero es ver a esos criminales pudriéndose en algún campo de indeseados.

-¿Porqué no pedimos la ayuda de más refuerzos?

El muchacho de cabellos rizados se arrepintió de inmediato de su sugerencia.

-¡Una palabra más de eso Sinjin! Y te echo del trabajo, de la escuela… y de la casa – El joven se tapó los oídos.

**XXX**

La joven pálida de mirada inquisidora y apariencia gótica estacionó el auto a mitad de la nada, el corazón de Tori comenzó a latir con más fuerza, no sabía dónde se encontraban y por más intentos que hacía, los buenos presentimientos no la embargaban.

-Baja – Ordenó la otra con la mirada más fría que Tori haya visto jamás, no permitía pensar en una forma de salir corriendo y perderse, esa mirada era lo bastante fuerte para dominarla – Bien, ahora haremos algo.

Sin dejar de apuntar con la pistola cogió un encendedor que Tori reconoció de su padre, colocó un tapete de tela gruesa en el contenedor de gasolina y le prendió fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó la latina, con la obvia respuesta en su mente.

-¿No adivinas? No podemos seguir en éste auto que seguramente tu papito lindo ya está rastreando por todo el país.

-Qué lista es usted señorita West, si lo incendia va a llamar la atención.

-¿A mitad del desierto? ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua? Ja, no soy como esa bola de ignorantes que salieron en huida a perseguir amigos imaginarios.

-Me da la impresión que no sabes lo que haces. Sin el auto, tendremos qué atravesar este desierto caminando y no creo que te sea muy cómodo, tus lindas botas van a maltratarse.

-Andando – Ordenó de nuevo la joven de cabello negro, y las dos tomaron rumbo hacia el frente.

-¿Sabes que ahora mismo puedo salir corriendo y huir de ti dejándote aquí sola?

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, mi ojo derecho es un cazador, aun si te alejaras dos kilómetros por cualquier lado, mi bala te atravesaría el cuello. Por otro lado, te creo más lista que tu padre, estás esposada y no llegarías a ningún lado en medio de esto sin agua y con esas zapatillas, te caería la noche encima y quedarías como presa fácil de todas las criaturas que suelen pasearse por aquí, tu padre recogería tus huesos.

Tori no dijo más, odiaba que su captora tuviera tanta razón. Siguió caminando, con el sudor resbalando por todo su delgado y moreno cuerpo, los pies ardiendo por las zapatillas, sintiendo las sonrisas de la chica que caminaba dos metros atrás de ella cada vez que los tacones la hacían tambalearse al clavarse en algún charco de arena.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Se le ocurrió preguntar, y es que Tori Vega no era una mujer que permanecía en silencio por mucho rato, en tanto la otra no hablaba mucho.

-A Disneylandia.

Giró los ojos y decidió no hablar más. Minutos después Tori vislumbró lo que parecía un auto cerrado, y un chico recargado contra él.

-Shappiro, no me has hecho perder el tiempo – Saludó Jade - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Esto? Es agua.

-Dámela – Se la arrebató.

-Pero… - Tori vio el añorado líquido dentro de la botella, escurriendo lo que había sido antes hielo, se había hecho a la idea que parte de su tortura sería no recibir una gota de eso antes que la botella fuera a dar a sus manos.

-Bebe – Le ordenó la muchacha alta, algo que ella aun no había hecho, la latina se extrañó de ese gesto de cierta amabilidad mostrado. Rápidamente engulló parte del reavivante líquido, procurando dejar algo para la otra muchacha que estaba hablando con el chico a unos metros, al parecer, en esas claves tan confusas para Tori. Luego que terminó de beber, asomó hacia el interior del coche, no era llamativo, como se había solicitado, y tampoco parecía estar cargado con armas o drogas, o cualquier otro cargamento ilegal. Se sentía tonta por haber perdido el tiempo estudiando una carrera en artes dramáticas antes de entrar a la Academia de policías que comandaba su padre en Los Ángeles, de haber ingresado cuando era debido, sabría mejor qué cosas hacer ante una situación como esa.

Los dos extraños muchachos se acercaron y fingió ver hacia otro lado.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-Quedarme, esos policías no van a estar vigilando con todo su equipo en la ciudad.

-Sigo pensando que es arriesgado.

-Lo es, pero tampoco hay más que se pueda hacer, no les conviene Robbie, además, tengo a la hija del Comandante, si en algún momento nos atoramos, la usamos como rehén, cuando deje de funcionar, la matamos y listo – Dijo esto último mirando divertida a la castaña, que frunció el ceño.

-Cierto, ¿y ella? ¿Cómo es que está contigo?

-Venía en el combo.

-No embromes Jade, es peligroso y lejos de beneficiarte, te pone más en riesgo de que te atrapen.

-Se porta bien – Insistió.

-Bueno, es mejor que te vayas, tienes ahí lo que pediste.

-¿Contactaste a Chetch?

"Chetch, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?" Pensaba Tori, "¿Será otro nombre en clave?".

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso, puedes moverte.

-Bien, entonces no se diga más.

El joven de cabello afro echó una rápida mirada de soslayo a la morena -¿Me llevo a la chica?

Jade hizo lo mismo – No – Decidió al fin – Ella viene conmigo.

-No puede ir contigo, no podrás andarte con ella todo el tiempo, y tampoco puedes dejarla ir.

-Por eso, me la quedaré un tiempo. Es mi asunto Rob, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago con ella.

-Jade por favor, nos puedes meter en aprietos a todos.

-Como dijiste, la chica ya sabe demasiado de nosotros, no puedo dejarla ir, tampoco me fío de que vaya contigo, es mejor que la tenga yo.

-¿Por qué?

La pelinegra miró a la latina con esa mirada fría que la perturbaba tanto.

-Porque es la hija del hombre que mató a mi hermano.

Sintió ahora las dos miradas de los extraños chicos sobre ella, y tuve el presentimiento de que no fue solo su mala suerte la que la llevó a estar metida en esa situación, sino que había sido el plan de alguien más.

**Ésta historia tiene cuatro capítulos escritos, así que no tardo mucho en volver, besos a todos/as y… espero sus amables comentarios… o groserías :I Jaja, un saludo y un abrazo de su amiga… LindsayWest… Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola público querido! :-D ¿Cómo están? No quiero andarme por las ramas hoy que si me tardo, me interrumpirán y no tendré tiempo de subir el capítulo… que ya están leyendo XDDD. Les dejo ésta continuación, esperando que la historia les siga gustando y en respuesta, sean tan amables de comentarla al final, eso se agradecerá sobremanera, es importante para nosotros los/las escritoras/es para seguir escribiendo :-D

Gracias a todos/as por sus estupendos comentarios, les envío saludos relámpago a: _**Skl92**_; _**Shinigami Scarlet**_; _**Gabuoo**_; _**Guest**_; _**Caeli18**_; _**Loverxanime**_; _**Susan**_; _**JoriyElitoria**_; _**J A**_; _**Mica**_; _**Selene Cruxe **_y _**Mazaka-San**_… ¡Enhorabuena, me hicieron muy feliz al leerles! :-)

Gracias también a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y a los/las que solo leen desde estos diferentes países: _**México**_, _**Chile**_, _**Argentina**_, _**España**_, _**Colombia**_, _**Brasil**_, _**Venezuela**_, _**Perú**_ (mi corazón se ha quedado para siempre en Perú 3); _**Estados Unidos**_, _**Islandia**_, _**Ecuador**_, _**Panamá**_, _**China**_, _**El Salvador**_, _**Uruguay**_, _**Nicaragua**_, _**Suecia**_, _**Costa Rica**_, _**Bolivia**_, _**Guatemala**_ y _**Holanda**_ :-D ¡Besos para todos/as! :´)

Vic_**ToRi**_ous **NO** me pertenece…

**CHAPTER 2.**

**XXX**

El vehículo se estacionó a las afueras del aparcamiento de un hotel de paso, a simple vista, de esos hoteles de paso que salían en las películas de terror, ya estaba anocheciendo y una leve brisa se encargó de cubrir la tierra suelta en lodo.

El cuerpo de Tori dolía al extremo y lo único que deseaba ahora era echarse sobre su cama y dormir hasta el fin del mundo. Había dormitado por letargos de minutos en el coche durante el camino, pero apenas sentía algo moverse, abría los ojos y trataba de mantenerse despierta, que hubiera pasado ya varias horas con ella no significaba que dejara de ser una extraña y peligrosa delincuente.

Jade bajó del auto y enseguida un robusto hombre de bigotes pelirrojos se acercó a centímetros de ella, murmurando frases en ese tan revuelto dialecto que Tori no lograba aún reconocer. Le dio unas llaves y una caja, Jade metió la caja en el auto y extrajo dos maletas grandes de la cajuela, antes de pedirle a Tori que bajara.

Se dirigieron a un pasillo de madera que crujía a las pisadas y enseguida la chica pálida la invitó a entrar a una de las pequeñas habitaciones. Era un cuarto con apenas una cama matrimonial, un buró a cada lado, una mesita con una vieja televisión encima, un pequeño sillón, un armario escondido y un baño un poco más grande que el armario. A pesar del poco lujo del sitio, Tori miró la cama y deseó tocarla con todo su cuerpo estirado, pero Jade puso las maletas encima de golpe que la hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Por qué eres tan tosca? – Musitó enojada, la otra chica sólo la miró sonriendo. Sacó algunas mudas de ropa de una de las maletas y las extendió sobre la cama, luego las ordenó y las guardó debajo.

-Hay qué ducharse – Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para encender la luz y quitarse la blusa a cuadros que tenía puesta encima, dejando al descubierto un vientre plano y un par de abultados pechos por debajo de la blusa de tirantes negra que llevaba.

-¿Puedo ir primero? – Preguntó la morena tratando de restarle importancia a la atractiva imagen de la muchacha al fondo.

-No, juntas – A Tori le pareció no haber escuchado bien.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¿Crees que voy a meterme a la ducha sabiendo que mientras me baño puedes intentar escaparte?

-¡Por DIOS! Tengo unas esposas puestas.

-Eso no lo impide, yo también las tenía puestas más temprano y ahora estamos al revés.

Cierto, eso había planeado Tori, siempre se podía hacer algo en cuanto hubiera la oportunidad – No voy a meterme a la ducha contigo – Resolvió, y la otra chica la miró con tanta intensidad que estuvo a punto de ceder antes que ella hablara de nuevo.

-Está bien. Hazlo tú primero, pero yo me quedaré dentro, me sentaré en el retrete y vigilaré mientras te bañas.

-Eso no es tan distinto.

-No puedo darte todo princesa, la rehén eres tú, no yo, y da gracias que no te obligue a meternos a la regadera juntas, estoy siendo benevolente contigo.

-Me dejarías ir si lo fueras.

-¿Qué te dije? No puedo dártelo todo.

-Ahf, si Beck estuviera aquí.

-¿Beck?

-Sí, Beck, mi prometido. Él va a patearte el trasero una vez que te encuentre.

-Ah, ¿crees que quiera hacerlo?

-¿Querer? Él va a matarte.

-Oh… - Expresó la chica despreocupada, ante el visible enojo de la otra, luego añadió - Es el chico ese del cabello a los hombros ¿no? El que estaba con tu papi en la cabaña.

-Es ese APUESTO chico del cabello esponjoso y lindo – Expresó Tori haciendo énfasis en lo apuesto que le era Beck.

-Ya… Creí que era una chica cuando lo vi entrar – Se burló, y la morena frunció más las cejas.

-¡No es ninguna señorita!

-Pues eso pensé. A propósito, si él querrá matarme, y no sabe dónde estoy, y yo sí sé dónde puedo encontrarlo, tal vez te quedes viuda antes de casarte… o mejor, tal vez él se quede viudo antes de encontrarte, si sigues con esos berrinches – Le guiñó un ojo y le entregó una toalla – Lávate bien tus cositas, que dormiremos en la misma cama.

La latina tomó la toalla, caminando furiosa al baño y cerrando la cortina con fuerza, la otra chica solo rió.

-Estás aquí ¿verdad? – Preguntó la morena sintiendo a la muchacha entrar en el baño.

-Sí – Respondió ésta sentándose en el retrete – Antes que cometas actos de los que te puedas llegar a arrepentir después, me gustaría que supieras un poco cómo están las cosas, porque veo que tu papito no te lo ha informado.

-No tiene por qué, son sus asuntos.

-Son asuntos que les competen a todos, a ti, a tu familia, a tus vecinos.

Tori se pasó el jabón lentamente por los brazos, pensativa – Habla entonces.

-Ya que podamos hacerlo de frente.

-Bueno… de una vez te digo que no vas a ponerme en contra de mi propio padre.

La pelinegra miró la delgada silueta que se reflejaba a través de la cortina de baño, y sonrió - Eso dependerá de qué tanto amor le tengas a la justicia.

Tori abrió la cortina y Jade ya le estaba ofreciendo de nuevo la toalla, la tomó y se enredó en ella saliendo de la regadera, el aroma a lavanda envolvió toda la pequeña habitación. La pelinegra se puso de pie y ofreció el lugar en el retrete, la castaña se sentó y estiró las manos, Jade colocó las esposas sujetándolas a través del tubo del papel de baño, dejando a la otra chica sin mucha oportunidad para procurar zafarse.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa delante de ella mientras que la latina hacía todo lo posible por evitar mirar, volvió su vista a la pared, luego a la cortina de baño y finalmente al piso.

-Qué tímida – Soltó la otra sonriendo diabólicamente. Se metió a la regadera y muy al contrario de lo que esperaba Tori, ésta dejó la cortina abierta mientras el agua fría caía sobre su esbelta anatomía.

-Lo que me faltaba – Murmuró la joven de los ojos marrones ya con desesperación - ¿No puedes cerrar la cortina?

-Debo vigilarte.

-Tú y tus delirios de escape, el mundo no es igual a ti déjame te digo – La pared parecía llamarle la atención, para alguien más, la oportunidad de tener a una chica como Jade West en esas condiciones, era un golpe de suerte, pero Tori se sentía abochornada.

-Apuesto a que es la mejor aventura, si no la única, que has tenido en toda tu vida.

Tori rió sarcásticamente – No me conoces – Luego bajó la vista, porque era verdad, ella jamás había estado en medio de un acontecimiento tan importante y peligroso, su hermana mayor, Trina, le contaba sobre las veces que habían atrapado a los malos, y cómo se sentía orgullosa de eso, pero Tori solo hablaba de las ganas que tenía de ser cantante o actriz. Entonces, sobrepujada por llamar la atención y demostrar que también podía, dejó las artes dramáticas para meterse a la Academia, algo para lo que no estaba del todo facultada, pero sin embargo, la hacía sentir más cerca de los deseos de su padre.

-¿Puedes pasarme la toalla por favor?

La voz de Jade la sobresaltó antes de que pudiera responder – No hay otra toalla aquí.

-Lo sé, te estoy pidiendo la que estás ocupando.

-La estoy ocupando.

-Ya la usaste por un buen rato, es mi turno.

-No te prestaré la toall…

No terminó la frase, de un jalón su cuerpo semi húmedo quedó al descubierto. La chica recién duchada comenzó a reír.

-¿Eso es por lo que Beck querrá patearme el trasero? ¿Al menos ya sabe lo que obtendrá una vez que se case contigo?

Tori tuvo deseos de coger la barra de jabón y lanzársela a la cabeza, pero nada podía hacer para calmar su enojo, no mientras estuviera esposada.

Jade se enredó en la toalla y salió del baño, no volvió a aparecer hasta que estuvo vestida, llevando unos pantalones holgados a Tori y una blusa de tirantes con un osito en el centro.

-Gracias – Expresó la morena con sinceridad, no podía dejar de ser cortés ante una muestra de cortesía hacia ella. Y todo el enojo que había sentido por su captora, se disipó un momento cuando se sentó a la cama y le ofreció una charola con comida, filete de pechuga de pavo con arroz semi cocido, verduras y frutas de la temporada, acompañadas de jugo de manzana que a Tori le supo al cielo, estaba hambrienta.

Jade tomó una manzana y un vaso grande de agua pura.

-Ahora sí podemos hablar.

-Me parece estupendo – Dijo Tori engullendo un trozo de pechuga de pavo – Habla.

-Nada de lo que te voy a contar va a gustarte, y es posible que ni siquiera me creas, pero todo lo que te diré, no es más que la verdad.

-Te escucho – Animó.

-Nosotros no somos criminales – Comenzó la otra muchacha – Tu padre y su grupo de secuaces lo son.

-Te dije que no hablaras mal de mi padre, no delante de mí.

-Guarda silencio y protestas lo que quieras cuando termine – Exigió con una autoridad que a Tori le sorprendió – Mi país fue traicionado por unos cuantos ambiciosos del tuyo. Hay una nación que pretende invadirnos desde hace años, quiere nuestra tierra fértil, nuestros minerales, nuestro petróleo, nuestro oro… Y mi gente es un pueblo tranquilo, de paz, ni siquiera teníamos un ejército… hasta que las amenazas llegaron.

-¿Mi padre los amenazó?

-Déjame contártelo todo sin que me interrumpas – Y luego continuó ante el silencio de la castaña – Mi país firmó un acuerdo de paz con el tuyo, intercambio comercial a partir de recibir su ayuda para confrontar al enemigo, durante mucho tiempo tu país ha estado entrenando al nuestro en defensa de guerra, no nos interesa atacar, pero si en algún momento se necesitara, lo haríamos, sabiendo que podríamos perder porque mi país en realidad es muy pequeño comparado con el que nos quiere invadir.

-¿De qué país eres?

-De _Khurghckyztannia*_, al norte de Europa, muy al norte. No nos metemos con nadie, por eso nunca hemos tenido conflictos ni figuramos en las noticias, incluso con esto; hemos tratado de solucionarlo de manera pacífica, pero no nos han dejado. Mi país pagó por la elaboración de material y equipo de guerra, blindado, fuerte, efectivo, el banco de financiamiento militar que robamos y todo el equipo es nuestro.

-Entonces reconoces que sí lo robaron.

-¡Es nuestro! Ese dinero y el equipo nos pertenece, pagamos por él.

-¿Entonces por qué lo robaron?

-¡Porque nos traicionaron…! No nos iban a dar nada por lo que pagamos, y la ayuda que nos estaban prestando nos la daban por debajo del agua; creímos que así era mejor porque no queríamos que el bando contrario supiera que estábamos preparados cuando atacaran, por eso no salió en las noticias ni fue un asunto que se tomara por importante. Cada persona nacida en _Khurghkyztannia_, al cumplir once años, es enviada a tu país para entrenarse, sea hombre o sea mujer, regresa cuando su capacidad de defensa sea loable y pueda entrenar a otros allá. Yo tengo 18, hace un año y medio que debía regresar a mi país… pero no he podido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando debía regresar, las verdaderas intenciones de la policía secreta de tu país se destaparon, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad sólo nos entrenaban para que después nos las viéramos como pudiéramos, el equipo que compramos no nos iba a ser entregado ni tampoco el dinero, porque tu país no puede ponerse en contra del que quiere invadirnos a causa de los acuerdos de no ataque que tiene firmados con el mismo. Yo fui una de las que se internó en sus campamentos y robó el equipo y material de guerra, también fui una de las que recuperó el dinero del banco, banco que iba a ser destruido en un ataque organizado para dejarnos sin recursos, equipo que previamente a nuestra intromisión iba a ser desaparecido para dejarnos vulnerables.

-¡¿Y mi padre qué tiene qué ver en todo esto?!

-No lo sé – Dijo, como si la respuesta le resultara más que obvia - Es uno de los que nos está persiguiendo, ¿por qué crees que lo hace? ¿Acaso toda la policía está tras nosotros? No ¿verdad? Eso es porque no les conviene que esto se sepa, si la Comisión de Vigilancia Internacional de Paz* se entera, sería catastrófico para los tuyos, les impondrían un castigo, mínimo, pero lo impondrían.

-¿Y por qué no recurrieron a la CVIP en lugar de a nosotros?

-Lo hicimos, por eso nos entrenamos en defensa, no en ataque, la CVIP estuvo de acuerdo en que tu país nos recibiera, nos entrenara y nos vendiera lo que necesitábamos, siempre y cuando no creáramos conflictos bélicos internacionales. Pero ha sido la ambición de unos cuántos de tu pueblo los que nos han vendido, no hablo de tus gobernantes, porque si estuvieran enterados ya hubiesen puesto cartas en el asunto, hablo de unos cuántos a quiénes les interesa que el problema se mantenga oculto para que no levante sospechas. Por eso no toda la policía está tras nosotros, ni los militares, ni la fuerza armada, sólo unos cuantos, al fin y al cabo constituimos un pequeño grupo de extranjeros criminales a quienes hay que perseguir como ratas.

-¿Por qué no has podido marcharte a tu país?

-Ya te lo dije, fui comisionada para recuperar lo que es nuestro y que disfrazaron como suyo, por lo tanto nos acusan de robar algo que les pertenece a ustedes, cuando es todo lo contrario. Y ahora que lo hemos hecho, están tras nosotros, no puedo atravesar el mar porque mi rostro está dentro de los más buscados. Estoy atrapada en tu país, atrapada hasta que se descubra la verdad y ésta salga a la luz limpiando nuestros nombres y nuestra imagen.

Tori no podía creerlo, ¿sería verdad lo que esa chica de rostro atractivo y mirada fría pero inocente le estaba contando? Ya Tori había sido engañada una vez por ella, bien podría serlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

La muchacha giró la cabeza para mirarla de frente – Ni siquiera sé si habértelo dicho sirve para algo, sólo lo hice porque me di cuenta que tu padre no te mantiene informada de los asuntos a donde te lleva a participar.

Y era cierto, su padre no hablaba más que lo necesario respecto el asunto del banco y el equipo robado, Tori ni siquiera sabía de los extranjeros europeos implicados en el caso.

Cuando la miró de nuevo, Tori notó cierto cansancio, y hasta le pareció encontrar un poco de ternura en el rostro de la chica, pero ella seguía creyendo que no debía fiarse de sus mañas, podría ser un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera por ti?

La otra muchacha posiblemente se sintió ofendida, porque enseguida arrugó ambas cejas y se levantó de la cama – Nada, no te traje aquí para obtener tu ayuda, no necesitamos confiar en nadie más, ya no podemos hacerlo… – Y la latina sintió una débil punzada en el interior del estómago, como si la culpa de repente la atormentara – Voy a quitarte las esposas para que descanses la noche ¿de acuerdo? - Tori lo deseaba más que el agua, tenía las muñecas adoloridas, pero no dijo nada al respecto – Tendré qué dormirte – Dijo después, mostrándole una pastilla para conciliar el sueño - No puedo dejarte despierta sin las esposas, disculpas por eso, no queda de otra. Y te aconsejo que trates de descansar y dormir bien toda ésta noche, no gastes las pocas energías que te puedan quedar tras la pastilla, mañana volveremos a la carretera y a un viaje largo, o muchos viajes cortos, posiblemente persecución, necesitarás el descanso.

La morena esbozó una media sonrisa y consintió, aunque no quedaba de otra, ésta vez sólo se dejó llevar, bebió el vaso de agua donde Jade había disuelto la pastilla y se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama, mirando al techo y estirando los brazos recién liberados. Mientras los ojos se le iban cerrando, pensó en la chica que yacía a su lado, se veía tan ruda y capaz pero, tan indefensa al mismo tiempo. Recordó el acento extraño que había percibido de ella y el idioma raro que interpretó como claves, seguramente era el idioma que hablaban en su país. Luego recordó lo que le dijo al muchacho del cabello afro, Robbie si no mal recordaba el nombre, "Es la hija del hombre que mató a mi hermano…" y se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer Tori sintió que había dormido como tronco, los huesos ya no le dolían ni tenía ese molesto dolor de jaqueca, se estiró sentándose a la cama y sus articulaciones hicieron ruido cuando fueron removidas con un largo resoplido de aliento que exhaló, y se sintió feliz. Solo al no contemplar las paredes violetas de su habitación, y de que Teddy, su oso enorme de peluche no amaneció al lado de su cama, es que recordó dónde se encontraba.

-Buenos días.

Jade la observó desde la puerta del baño, impecablemente vestida, más pálida que el día anterior, posiblemente porque no tenía los rayos del sol encima. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados y botas altas de suela baja y agujetas, una blusa sin mangas obscura, el cabello negro y caído sobre los hombros, los labios muy rosados, de esos que se antojan en la mañana, un reloj y una pulsera gruesa en las manos que resaltaba unas inscripciones en otro idioma.

-Buenos días – Respondió Tori, extrañada por la forma en la que se quedó mirando a la chica, como si hubiese llamado mucho su atención, se sintió rara, porque le gustaba lo que veía.

-Deberrías cambiarte. Hay qué irnos.

La latina notó el acento en su voz y le pareció gracioso.

-¿Por qué nunca supe nada sobre _Khurghkyztannia_?

-¿Por qué pasaste Geografía de noche? – El acento desapareció.

-¿En serio llevas seis años viviendo aquí, lejos de tu país y de tu familia?

-Llevo tres, yo vine cuando tenía 14.

-Pasas fácilmente por americana.

-Lo sé, he aprendido muy bien sus costumbres.

-¿Cómo es _Khurghckyztannia_? ¿Es lindo? ¿No lo extrañas?

-Todos los días. _Khurghckyztannia_ es un pequeño país de la Europa Septentrional, tiene taza, moneda y religión propia, idioma y política, vivimos de los productos del campo, cultivamos, somos agricultores y ganaderos y la pesca se nos da muy bien. Exportamos minerales, principalmente oro, pero somos ricos en plata también. Y nuestros vinos son deliciosos – Dijo todo esto con un creciente brillo en los ojos que a Tori le pareció muy tierno.

-¿Y tu familia a qué se dedica?

-Muchas preguntas y se hace tarde, andando – Dijo yendo hacia la puerta poniéndose encima una linda chaqueta de cuero color café. Tori se levantó estirándose de nuevo.

**XXX**

-Vamos a detenernos a cargar un poco de gasolina y comprar algo de comida para el camino.

-Bien - Entraron a la tienda de productos y Jade rápidamente se sirvió un café - ¿Gustas de algo en especial? – Preguntó Tori señalando los estantes de comida.

-Frutas de temporada y agua _embotallada_, mucha agua _embotallada_.

-Embotellada – Corrigió la morena amablemente.

-Embotellada – Repitió Jade y se dirigió afuera a cargar la gasolina.

Tori metió las bolsas de alimentos al auto y se acercó a ella – Pasaré al baño, no tardo.

Jade asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada hasta que dio la vuelta para meterse al baño, al instante su mirada se fijó en dos sujetos sospechosos que siguieron a la castaña. Rápidamente dejó la manguera en el despachador de gasolina y se encaminó siguiendo a los sujetos.

Los gruesos jóvenes rodearon a Tori justo cuando ella salía del baño.

-Hola primor.

-Qué bonita niña tan solita por aquí – Sisearon como serpientes.

-Hola caballeros – Atinó a decir la morena con los nervios al tope - ¿Qué tal? Un placer, con permiso.

Pero cuando quiso pasar por su lado uno de los jóvenes la detuvo bruscamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pichoncita? Nos gustaría que nos hicieras compañía a nosotros dos, ¿qué te parece?

-Aléjense de mí, se los advierto – Musitó la morena con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Uy, qué ruda salió la princesa, ¿me das un beso? – El tipo sacó la lengua y casi a punto de embarrarla en la mejilla de Tori una fría voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Ustedes dos par, de duendes con complejo de gigantes… - las tres personas se volvieron a la muchacha – Suéltenla o comerán sus testículos en una sopa.

**Muchas gracias por leer apreciado público, tengo escrito ya el siguiente capítulo, así que no tardo en volver. Beso para todos/as ;-) **

**Palabras señaladas con asteriscos (*):**

**Khurghckyztannia.- País en la parte Norte de la Europa Septentrional, que limita al Norte, Este y Oeste con el Mar Nórdico, al Sur con Noruega, Suecia e Irlanda… Inventado por la autora :v**

**CVIP.- Comisión de Vigilancia Internacional de Paz… Inventada por la autora… :v**


End file.
